The World
History Origin The World was a secret experimental dome shaped facility that was part of the Weapon Plus Program in its drive to create new generations of supersoldiers. Based in the rural parts of United Kingdom, it was a self-contained research facility where time was fluid allowing countless generations to pass thus increasing the chances of developing new breeds of living weapons. It was active during the creation of the Weapon X Program where it was headed by Director John Sublime who noted that remarkable progress was being made within its laboratories. The structure was a square mile long and contained an experimental micro-reality with its own culture, history and religion where the lives of its Human inhabitants were capable of being used within days or moments. It was from these candidates that Weapon Plus began acquiring its future generations of living weapons. Unknown to many, the time alteration technology developed for the World's engine by Professor Dalton was actually made during his time with Advanced Idea Mechanics. It was when he worked for the organizations Alteration Chamber research before he departed the organization for Weapon Plus. All of its products were designed to wage the genetic war between Humans and Mutants after it was discovered that the Extinction Gene meant that mankind was dying in the conflict over evolution. To aid in this process, the scientists at the World spliced Human genetic material with Sentinel microtechnology with the resultant strains being sculpted through high-speed real time scenarios by using artificial evolution technology. In addition, regular gamma bombardments induced further mutations in the populations that resided within the facility whilst eugenic culls were instigated to better manage the specimens. The fine control over the time within the World allowed its controllers to freeze movements thus resulting in specimens facing micro-wave disintegration being frozen in place until the program was restarted. This allowed them to freeze it, speed it up or slow it down thus allowing time to be fully under their control making it synthetic time. It was through this means of artificial evolution that allowed natural evolution to be accelerated thus creating not only high evolved but specialized supersoldiers. Among the experiments being conducted at the site was man and machine fusions which were believed to be the only way to win the genetic war against Homo Superior. In the synthetic time reality of the World, the inhabitants were told that the surface of the planet was barren and the individuals were required to fight against the Mutant threat that sought their destruction as part of the super-soldiers indoctrination process. Security at the World was highly discreet and efficient as it was designed to eliminate any intruders quickly. When the time came to pass, the generation of Super Sapiens as they were classified were to be activated and used against Mutants around the Earth as part of a cleansing campaign to ensure the survival of the Human race. Assault on Weapon Plus After Fantomex left the Weapon Plus Program, he decided to recruit Wolverine and Cyclops to help in assault the World in order to search for answers. Wolverine agreed so that he could find out more about his past through the Worlds records and managed to convince Summers to join him. Whilst on their way, a pair of onlookers stumbled onto the World where they were ultimately killed in the incident. However, at the same time, a team from AIM had broken into the facility in order to collect on the pact that Dalton had made with them many years ago. This was during a time when Professor Dalton was instructing one of his assistants during a dissection of a super-soldier specimen. However, the Professors student turned out to be an AIM agent who allowed his men entry to retake their technology. But during this event, Weapon XV went loose and killed the AIM soldiers forcing Fantomex, Wolverine and Cyclops to journey deeper into the World to fight this new creation. After using the command controls for the World, they froze its contents before entering it in order to terminate Weapon XV but a surviving AIM scientist reactivated it which led to the inhabitants of the World fighting back against the mercenary and two X-Men. Eventually, their travelling led them into confrontation with Ultimaton who easily overpowered the three heroes and escaped to the Weapon Plus space station in orbit. During the rise of H.A.M.M.E.R, newly appointed Director Norman Osborn learnt of the existence of The World and demanded to know why he did not have it within his possession. He had one of his scientists deploy a team of undead cyborgs to take over the facility along with its newly formed sentient Brain that was governing the laboratory. His plans were discovered by Noh-Varr who betrayed the Dark Avengers and went to Wolverine who conscripted the Kree warrior to prevent Osborn from achieving his plan. Upon arriving at The World, the facility released Allgod to protect itself which turned its inhabitants along with Wolverine into Weapon XVI's followers who fanatically defended the laboratory. Fantomex was also at the facility but his and Noh-Varr's lack of belief in a god made them immune to Allgod leading to a three way battle between Osborn's cyborgs and Allgod's followers. Whilst assault the Brain, Fantomex had Noh-Varr kiss the living mind in order to show it compassion which in turn led it to deactivating Weapon XVI thus freeing Wolverine from Allgod's control. Together, they eliminated Osborb's undead cyborgs whereupon Fantomex shrunk the entire structure using a miniaturising ray that he stole from Doctor Doom. Despite Noh-Varr's belief that the experiments of The World could benefit Humanity, Fantomex decided to keep the facility with himself for safekeeping thus depriving Osborn from any chance of acquiring its arsenal of living weapons. Weapon Infinity The shrunken form of The World remained within the hands of Fantomex who made regular visits to it and gradually noted that it had developing an organic level of technology unlike others that had been encountered by Earth. During this time, Fantomex had joined the black ops covert team known as X-Force that was being led by Wolverine. Among their first mission was eliminating the threat of Apocalypse with Fantomex seemingly killing the child-like version of En Sabah Nur. However, in truth, he had managed to create a replica of Apocalypse and placed him within The World in order to indoctrinate him with beliefs that Fantomex desired. Within The World was also located a person by the name of The Father and his existence led to Weapon Infinity attempting to secure its existence by sending Operation: Deathlok troopers from the future to retrieve The World. This led them into conflict with Fantomex and his teammates in X-Force. Upon learning of this threat, X-Force along with their new ally Deathlok resized The World in order to enter it and eliminate The Father. Deadpool succeeded in the task and led to the Deathlok troopers being eliminated from the timeline whilst Fantomex succeeded in preventing his comrades from seeing the still developing Apocalypse. With The World in their possession, X-Force kept it within their secret headquarters where Deathlok concluded that the only option was destroying it. However, Fantomex refused to do so and believed that it had potential to do good in the future. Thus, Deathlok remained with the team in order to ensure that The World did not become a threat in the future. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/The_World World